Hoy te toca ser feliz
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: El destino les muestra a Kai y a Jinora que es hora de que sean felices juntos. Para: Daenerys Friki Black.
1. Invierno

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**I**

**Invierno**

El cabello de Jinora huele a vainilla. Los mechones ondean en el viento mientras su rostro se tiñe de matices rosados por el viento gélido que asota su piel. Es invierno, las ramas de los árboles permanecen desnudas y los primeros copos de nieve no tardan en comenzar a caer.

Hacen una pirueta en el aire con el planeador y ella le echa la lengua, en signo de burla. A lo que Kai responde acercándose cada vez más y haciendo una mueca graciosa, que consigue arrancarle una sonrisa.

—Se acerca el invierno.

Las temperaturas son bajas y es por eso que ambos están abrigados con bufandas, guantes tejidos por Pema y orejeras decoradas con muñecos por Ikki.

—¿Haremos un muñeco de nieve? —le pregunta él esperanzado. Hacer un muñeco es lo que siempre ha deseado y quiere cumplirlo con ella—. Ya sabes, un muñeco con zanahoria como nariz.

—Haremos un muñeco y también ángeles.

—Yo creo que es muy difícil hacer un ángel en la nieve.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es tumbarte en la nieve y mover los brazos, mientras imaginas que son las alas de un ángel.

—Sería muy difícil porque al pensar en un ángel, lo que hago es pensar en ti.


	2. Broma

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**II**

**Broma**

—¿Vamos al sótano del templo?

Jinora le corrige y le dice que no se llama sótano a la parte donde se guardan los viejos pergaminos de los maestros aire, pero Kai no le presta mucha atención ya que está demasiado ocupado planeando cómo escabullirse por las escaleras.

Otaku es uno de los que custodia la entrada y es un chico al que le gusta hacer cumplir las reglas: todos en sus respectivas habitaciones y sin merodear por los pasillos desiertos.

—No pensé que fueras a tener curiosidad por los antiguos pergaminos.

Kai enarca una ceja.

—No eres la única persona que siente inquietud por los viejos conocimientos —responde con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de ella se tornan rosadas y balbucea unas palabras sin sentido, dando a entender que está nerviosa—. No te culpo por pensar que soy un chico guapo y egocéntrico. Soy ambas pero también me gusta adquirir sabiduría, aunque no del mismo modo que tú.

—Yo jamás me atrevería a pensar eso.

—Lo sé. Lo único que intentaba hacer es bromear.

Se escuchan unas pisadas ajenas a las suyas y la voz de Otaku:

—¿Quién está ahí?

—Somos los espíritus de los viejos maestros —responde Kai, imitando una voz fantasmagórica—. ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir nuestro descanso?

El chico sale corriendo y los dos cómplices estallan en carcajadas.

—Pobre Otaku. Seguro que tiene pesadillas por el resto de la semana.


	3. Tatuajes

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**III**

**Tatuajes**

Se encuentran en el patio. El viento aúlla entre las galerías que conforman la isla y los retoños de primavera comienzan a abrirse. Kai y Jinora permanecen sentados sobre sus piernas y tratan de meditar. En realidad, es ella la que intenta meditar porque el chico se limita a observar con curiosidad sus tatuajes.

—¿Por qué son azules? —es una de las preguntas que se hace desde el primer instante en que Jinora asciende al rango de maestra—. ¿Y cómo los hacen?

Ella suelta un suspiro y abre sus ojos. Kai es demasiado inquieto y le gusta preguntar sobre todo, pero le agrada en lugar de molestarse. Debería insistirle para meditar pero no lo hace, prefiere conversar con él.

—El cielo es azul y los maestros aire estamos en el cielo, volando entre las nubes. Por eso son azules y retratan los antiguos símbolos de nuestra comunidad.

—Son asombrosos —dice tocando su rostro—. Como tú. Tú también eres asombrosa.

—¿Por qué siempre insistes en hacerme sonrojar?

—Porque es muy fácil hacer que tus mejillas se vuelvan rosadas —responde con una enorme sonrisa en la boca—. Y porque me encanta el color en tu rostro. No puedes culparme por ello. Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa y distraerme constantemente.

Jinora rueda los ojos y sonríe de medio lado.

—No lo hago a propósito.

—Pero a mí me encanta que lo hagas.


	4. Origami

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**IV**

**Origami**

A Kai no le gusta practicar el noble arte de doblar papel. Lo considera una perdida de tiempo y la única razón es porque sus manos no son buenas cuando de coordinar se trata. Junto a él se encuentra un bote de basura a rebosar, que contiene todos los papeles cuadrados que ha arruinado desde que comienzan a tratar de hacer figuras.

Jinora hace unos rápidos movimientos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tiene en su mano a una grulla. En realidad es la quinta que va haciendo en lo que va de la tarde y Kai no consigue hacer ni siquiera una. Le frustra mucho ser tan torpe cuando de artes manuales se trata.

—Recuérdame la razón por la que me encuentro aquí.

Ella suelta una risita por lo bajo, como si se estuviera riendo de un chiste que es de su exclusivo entendimiento.

—Te pregunté si te gustaba hacer origami y me dijiste que sí.

Kai se rasca la nuca de forma nerviosa e intenta recordar el instante en que dio su respuesta. ¡Claro! Lo hizo en el momento que Jinora le miró con sus enormes ojos marrones y le sugirió la posibilidad de pasar la tarde juntos, plegando cuadrados de papel. Y él no fue capaz de negarse.

—No recuerdo cómo hacerlo —se excusa torpemente.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es imitar mis pasos. Primero doblas el cuadrado a la mitad y después juntas las puntas.

—¿Así?

—¡Exactamente! ¿Viste qué no es tan difícil?

Jinora sonríe y Kai imita su sonrisa.


	5. Pai Sho

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**V**

**Pai Sho**

El tablero de Pai Sho se encuentra sobre la pequeña mesa y ellos están en el patio del templo, donde el juego permanece tallado en la piedra ancestral. Kai observa detenidamente las piezas y analiza la siguiente jugada. Mueve la ficha y Jinora rechina los dientes.

Otra ficha es movida.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacer ese movimiento? Ahora me dejas el camino libre para ganarte —Jinora se encoge de hombros y se siente incómoda—. ¡Y oficialmente acabo de ganarte!

—No entiendo mucho sobre Pai Sho.

—Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, Jinora. Un hábil estratega del Pai Sho como yo, jamás hubiera hecho semejante movimiento.

—¿Me estás criticando por no saber jugar Pai Sho? —pregunta ella poniéndose de pie—. ¡Yo no te critiqué por no saber hacer una tonta grulla en papel!

—¿Me estás reprochando no saber origami?

—Dijiste que sabías hacer origami.

—Y tú dijiste que sabías jugar Pai Sho.

Los dos se dan vueltas y cruzan los brazos sobre sus pechos. No pueden creer que acaban de tener su primera discusión y todo por causa de un tonto juego de Pai Sho.

Y curiosamente, los dos se disculpan al mismo tiempo.

—Yo no debí criticarte por el resultado de la partida.

—Y yo no quise recriminarte por no saber origami.

—Entonces, ¿todo olvidado?

Jinora asiente y él le besa castamente en los labios.

Tanto Kai como ella saben que el juego de Pai Sho y el origami serán eterno, igual que su amor.


	6. Novios

**Hoy te toca ser feliz**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

**Propiedad:** La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Friki Black.

**Petición: **Algo tierno sobre Kai y Jinora como pareja. Puede ser cuando Kai está aprendiendo a controlar el aire o cuando Jinora recibe sus tatuajes.

**Dedicatoria:** ¿Qué puedo decirte, querida hermana gemela, que ya no sepas? Eres una gran persona y doy gracias por poder conocerte. A las dos nos gusta mucho está pareja por lo que no me costo para nada regalarte. ¡Espero qué lo disfrutes tanto como yo!

* * *

**VI**

**Novios**

—Kai no es mi amigo.

Es la voz de Jinora y Kai contiene la respiración cuando le escucha pronunciar esas palabras tan dolorosas. Lo único que se le ocurre es salir corriendo de allí y no escuchar el resto de lo que tiene para decir, es mucho lo que ya ha escuchado.

Maldice entre dientes por estar escuchando lo que no le compete y salir lastimado por ello. Se sienta contra una de las columnas del templo y siente su corazón oprimirse dentro de su pecho. ¿Por qué Jinora dice que no es su amigo? Se dice mentalmente que es la última vez que interpreta incorrectamente sus señales.

Él piensa que de verdad tienen algo especial. Jinora siempre le observa con un brillo único en sus pupilas, tiene tanta paciencia para lidiar con sus cambios de humor y constantemente encuentra las palabras indicadas que le suben el ánimo.

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima solitaria resbala por su mejilla.

—Hola, Kai —ella se detiene al darse cuenta que está llorando—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Eso mismo quiero preguntarte yo. Te escuché hablando con Opal y le dijiste que no soy tu amigo.

—No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Lo sé —responde Kai avergonzado.

—Y deberías escuchar la conversación completa —dice—. Le dije a Opal que no eres mi amigo, porque creo que somos algo más. Hace unos días me besaste en la boca y los amigos no se besan.

Kai se siente como un completo imbécil por haber dudado de lo suyo.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi novia?

—Depende. ¿Quieres qué sea tu novia?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Entonces somos novios.

—¿Se supone que debo darte un beso?

Jinora asiente y sus labios se unen.


End file.
